


A Life full of Laughter

by Stealthily_Nobody



Series: Hidden behind a mask [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Am I the only one who ships Saber and Conrad?, Crossdressing, M/M, Mercenaries, PegasusKnight!Conrad, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: On a standard job the mercenaries meet Saber's wife for the first time.





	A Life full of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fire Emblem Echoes story. I hope anyone who dares to read it enjoys it. The title of the story is taken from the song 'Life After You' by Daughtry.

“Saber, to your left!” a voice rang out through the clash of steel. Saber looked up and quickly paired the bandit’s attack. With a flash of his own sword Saber finished off the bandit and moved on to the next one. All around him bandits were falling to the blades of other mercenaries around him. 

Finally, the bandits broke into a retreat with most of their men on the ground dead or seriously wounded. From the air a lone pegasus knight swooped after the runaways and systematically eradicated them. The rest of the mercenaries stood in a tight huddle as they watch the pegasus knight and tended to their injured comrades. One of the mercenaries let out a low whistle and commented, “She’s good. Real good. Why’s she here with us again?”

Another merc, Eric, answered, “Dude you’ve never went on a mission with us before, huh? She’s always with us.”

“What!? Why?” The previous mercenary asked, “Why don’t the other teams get to have their own kick ass pegasus knight?”

“Duh,” A new mercenary answered from his place on the ground where he was tending to an injured friend, “It’s ‘cause we’ve got Saber.”

“What does Saber have to do with it?” The ignorant mercenary asked.

“She’s his wife.” Eric told the man as they watched the pegasus knight turn around with the last of the bandits dead. Saber stood a little apart from the group and met the rider. The rider happily swung herself into Saber’s arm and then they kissed. The other mercenaries waited patiently as Saber and his wife spent their precious moments together. Finally, the two broke apart and Saber returned to his companions with his wife in tow. 

“Hey boss, introduce us!” One of the mercenaries teasingly called out. 

“Well, why not?” Saber mused before he flaunted his lover to the other mercenaries, “Meet my love. Ain’t he delightful?”

“He?” 

The man at Saber’s side smiled slightly as he introduced himself, “Nice to meet you. My name is Conrad.” 

“Conrad? You mean like Queen Celica’s brother?” The first ignorant mercenary, Bill, questioned without realising that he’d hit the nail on the head.

“That’s right.” Conrad replied with a straight face. The mercenaries (even Eric) gawked at the boy in front of them. They couldn’t believe that the beautiful women in front of them was a boy or that he believed that he was some sort of royalty. Most were of the opinion that she was delusional, after all Saber wasn’t exactly normal himself and his tastes were just a little (okay, a lot) out there. 

Saber took in the confused looks on his comrades’ faces and they glanced at Conrad. While Conrad couldn’t understand the confusion that the other mercenaries were experiencing, Saber instantly realised what the problem was: Conrad was wearing his crossdressing outfit. Not only was the boy wearing distinctly feminine clothes, but he also wore a brown wig. 

Most of mercenaries knew little about Celica’s brother and what they did know completely contradicted the Conrad in front of them. To the best of their knowledge Celica’s brother Conrad was a reclusive shut in who spent all his time with a quill in hand. Rumours stated that Conrad didn’t fight and rejected any and all suitors who came claiming the young bachelor’s hand. (Little did anyone know that Conrad had eloped with Saber and was therefore no longer a bachelor.). 

The Conrad in front of them handled a lance with a practised grace of someone who wielded said weapon often. (In the background his pegasus grazed on grass while it waited it’s master’s next move.) On top of that with the wig Conrad no longer shared the same colouring as Celica. While that helped the two of them spend time together without having to worry about someone recognising Conrad, at this moment it only helped to discredit Conrad’s claim. 

With his analysis complete Saber quickly formed a plan of action. He leaned over and whispered in Conrad’s ear, “Love, I’d take off the wig if I were you.” 

Conrad’s mouth formed a soundless ‘O’ in understanding. He then reached up into the wig’s hair and began to remove the pins that kept the fake hair in place. Once all the pins were removed he gently tugged on one of the lower strands of hair and allowed that wig to fall off his head, revealing his naturally red hair. 

Eric, who had visited the castle of the One Kingdom, instantly recognised the boy in front of him as Queen Celica’s brother. In an instant he was on his knees, “Forgive me Prince Conrad. I didn’t recognise your highness in your dress.” 

The other mercenaries thought Eric crazy until they felt the weight of his words. The person they’d been joking about really was a prince. They too were soon on their knees in awkward bows of fealty. Conrad’s cheeks burned from the attention turned on him and he tried to think of something to say. Saber on the other hand found it the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen and wasn’t afraid to show his thoughts with his loud laughter. 

Everyone soon tired of Saber’s laughter and they Eric tugged Saber down to the ground with the rest of them. Saber landed on the ground with a splat, sand flying everywhere. He turned to Eric and spat, “The hell?”

“He’s a prince, Saber!” Eric hissed at his ignorant companion, “Show some respect.”

“It’s fine, Eric.” Conrad said finally. He had a slight smile on his face from the two mercenaries in front of him’s antics. All the mercenaries (Even Saber) was struck with amazement at the smile. It made Conrad look extremely cute (At that moment the mercenaries realised why Conrad had so many suitors.). 

The mercenaries were pulled from their revering gaze when Saber stood and brushed sand off his trousers. He took one look at the mercenaries before remarking, “Oi, don’t just sit there on the ground like dumbstruck puppies.” 

Conrad shook his head at Saber’s harsh words (although there was a fond smile on his face. Saber noticed and shot his lover a smirk which instantly returned a blush to Conrad’s face) and told the mercenaries in a much nicer tone, “Yes, please stand. There’s no need for such formalities. I’m hardly here officially. I’m here as Saber’s lover and nothing more, so there’s no need to treat me differently.” 

The mercenaries hesitantly rose from the sandy ground, but there was still tension in the air. Even though they were told not to treat Conrad differently they still didn’t know how they were supposed to treat the boy in front of them. He was still a prince and Saber’s (wife?, husband?, lover?) significant other to boot. Saber was practically the highest rank someone could be in their mercenary kingdom other than King Jesse, so even if they didn’t take Conrad’s princely rank into consideration there was his prestige as Saber’s (wife?, husband?). (Saber was high ranked his gruff behaviour and hatred of formalities quickly halted any tries to treat him differently. Instead they treated his as a friend.) 

Luckily Saber was there to right the mercenaries confusion when he declared, “What’s with the air? It’s starting to feel like Alm and Celica’s castle. We ain’t in a castle, so stop lookin’ like lost ducklings.” 

The mercenaries blinked stupidly at Saber’s words. They had no idea what he was saying. However, Conrad seemed to understand. He bursted out laughing and all tension vanished. Conversation flew through the group as they joked with and at Saber. Conrad was no longer Prince Conrad, but Conrad the wife of Saber. (Saber became prickly whenever Conrad was called his wife, but Conrad didn’t mind so the mercenaries quickly began calling Conrad Saber’s wife to infuriate Saber.) 

All too soon Conrad pulled away from the group and approached his pegasus. Saber noticed and called out to his lover (damn it, Conrad wasn’t his wife despite when the other boys claimed.), “Going so soon?”

The loud clamour of voices vanished as they waited for Conrad’s answer, “Unfortunately. I have to get back to the castle. Celica’s expecting me soon. It was pleasant meeting you all. I hope we can talk again.”

With that Conrad’s pegasus took to the air and flew off towards the One kingdom’s castle. The mercenaries watched him go until he and his pegasus disappeared on the horizon. Immediately after Saber turned to the other mercenaries and informed them, “Not a word to anyone. No one else knows Conrad and I or heads are gonna roll.”

They gulped and Eric bravely asked, “Just that Prince Conrad’s your wife right? Not the fact that you already have a wife, because I’m pretty sure that everyone already knows that you’re hitched.”

“You little shit,” was all Saber said to Eric before he started the trek back to Jesse’s castle. 

Not a word was said about Conrad to another soul. However, soon the entire kingdom was teasing Saber about his wife. All Saber could do was realise that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to reveal to adolescent minded mercenaries the truth about his love. Soon even Jesse (despite not knowing that Conrad was Saber’s love) was teasing Saber about his ‘wife’. 

Sometimes Saber hated everyone in the mercenary kingdom, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Besides he had the most beautiful wife in the world to vent too. Life wasn’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, have I convinced anyone that Saber/Conrad is a wonderful ship? No? Well, I'm not giving up! I guess I'll just be the only one writing Saber/Conrad stories so that Saber/Conrad becomes a real tag. (I bet a lot of you are annoyed at how many times I've written the words Saber/Conrad. Even I'm annoyed at myself.) There will probably be another story to go with this one eventually. Until then. Bye!


End file.
